ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Playhouse Disney UK Revival
On September 4th 2017, Playhouse Disney will be revived in the UK. It will feature many of the old continuity segments and programs of the original Playhouse Disney. It will also incorporate some retro British programmes for children. Presentation Segments * The Playhouse * Circle Time * Art Play * Music Time * Bite Size * PJ's Bedtime The Playhouse segment would end at 6pm with 'See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney', then PJ's Bedtime would be the presentation segment that ran through the night until 6am the following morning. At 6am, 'The Morning Jive' would play, shortly to be followed by 'Come Into Playhouse Disney'. Programmes * Bear In The Big Blue House * The Hoobs * Fraggle Rock (UK version) * Out Of The Box * Rainbow * Stanley * The Book Of Pooh * Mopatop's Shop * Little Einsteins * Fireman Sam (1987-2003) * Rolie Polie Olie * PB&J Otter * 64 Zoo Lane * New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh * Jo Jo's Circus * The Adventures Of Spot * Connie The Cow * Higglytown Heroes * Willo The Wisp * Little Mermaid * Hi-5 (UK version) * The Wiggles (1998-2006) * Jungle Cubs * Classic Toons * Play With Me Sesame (UK version) * Gummi Bears * Postman Pat (1991-2006) * Rosie And Jim * Doodlebops * Sing Me A Story With Belle * Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs * PJ's Storytime Presenters And Continuity Characters * Dave Benson Phillips (AKA Big Dave, Deep Fried Dave (The Playhouse, Bite Size, Music Time, PJ's Bedtime)) * Alex Lovell (AKA Little Alex (The Playhouse, Music Time)) * Sara-Louise Harper (Art Play) * Jason Canning (Circle Time) * Olivia Bonnici (PJ's Bedtime) * Karl Woolley (AKA Krispy Karl (Bite Size)) * Sophie Aldred (AKA Stir Fry Sophie (Bite Size)) * Monty The Mole (The Playhouse) * Phil Gallagher (AKA Mr Postman (The Playhouse)) * Splodge (Art Play) * PJ Mole (PJ's Bedtime) * Victoria Sponge (The Playhouse) * Auntie Rosie and Uncle Charlie (The Playhouse) * Mitsy (Bite Size) (The Playhouse segments would also occasionally be hosted by a costumed Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck, and Goofy would also occasionally host Bite Size alongside Big Dave. In addition, Minnie Mouse would occasionally host Art Play, Goofy's son Max would host Circle Time and Daisy and Max would host PJ's Bedtime) Continuity Songs * Come Into Playhouse Disney (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0Qk6YEbko0) * The Morning Jive (PJ's Bedtime) * Happy Birthday (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgAZFYidy2Y) * We're Cooking (Bite Size, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ1B1geCbxo) * Say Hello (PJ's Bedtime) * The Pyjama Song (PJ's Bedtime) * The Squeaky Clean Song (PJ's Bedtime) * Yawning Lullaby (PJ's Bedtime) * See You Soon Inside Playhouse Disney (The Playhouse, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO2Ix3ejhR0) Schedule 05:00 Postman Pat 05:15 Stanley 05:30 Rainbow 05:45 Jo Jo's Circus 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh' 06:25 Fireman Sam 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus 07:35 Doodlebops 08:00 Play with Me Sesame 08:30 Mopatop's Shop 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 09:05 Doodlebops 09:30 Postman Pat 09:45 Music Time 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House 11:00 Rosie And Jim 11:30 Stanley 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie 12:20 Little Einsteins 12:45 The Hoobs 13:10 Out Of The Box 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 The Book Of Pooh 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle 14:25 Stanley 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh 15:20 Classic Toon 15:30 PB&J Otter 15:45 Feature Length Movie (such as Little Mermaid) 17:30 Fraggle Rock 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'Say Hello' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 18:10 Rainbow 18:25 Higglytown Heroes 18:50 64 Zoo Lane 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box 19:25 Willo The Wisp 19:30 Little Mermaid 19:55 Jungle Cubs 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot 20:25 Connie The Cow 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House 21:25 Fireman Sam 21:35 Little Einsteins 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse') Launch Day Schedule 05:00 Postman Pat And The Hole In The Road 05:15 Stanley: "Up the Apple Tree / Kangaroo Clean-Up" 05:30 Rainbow: Bungle's High And Mighty Day 05:45 Jo Jo's Circus: "Cotton Andy / Nighty Night" 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh: "Are You Me? / Rabbit's Happy Birthday Party" 06:25 Fireman Sam: The Kite 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House: Home Where The Bear Is 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus: "Sleep-Over Surprises / How Does Your Garden Grow?" 07:35 Doodlebops: O Solo Moe 08:00 Play with Me Sesame 08:30 Mopatop's Shop: Princess Lullabelle 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Overdue! 09:05 Doodlebops: Tap Tap Tap 09:30 Postman Pat Takes Flight 09:45 Music Time: Never Smile At A Crocodile 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus: "Drum Roll Please / Cannonball JoJo" 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House: Water, Water Everywhere 11:00 Rosie And Jim: Disco 11:30 Stanley: "Savanna-Speeders! / Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House: Mouse Party 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie: "Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold" 12:20 Little Einsteins: I Love To Conduct 12:45 The Hoobs: Finding Out 13:10 Out Of The Box: "Loud and Soft!" 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 Rolie Polie Olie: "Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby" 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle: Feeling Like an Outcast 14:25 Stanley: "Little Dog Lost" 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: "The Wishing Bear" 15:20 Classic Toon: Mickey's Rival 15:30 PB&J Otter: "Bagpipe Blues/You Can't Come In" 15:45 The Lion King 1.5 17:30 Fraggle Rock (UK version): Beginnings 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'The Hello Song' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Harry, Ace Reporter! 18:10 Rainbow: Why Did You Do That? 18:25 Higglytown Heroes: "Me and My Shadow"/"Out to Sea" 18:50 64 Zoo Lane: "The Story of Beverly the Beaver" 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box: "Tooth or Consequences" 19:25 Willo The Wisp: "Moon on a Stick" 19:30 Little Mermaid: "Whale of a Tale" 19:55 Jungle Cubs: "A Night In The Wasteland" 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot: "Spot's Surprise Parcel" 20:25 Connie The Cow: "A Curious Butterfly" 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Sleep 21:25 Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner 21:35 Little Einsteins: "Dragon Kite" 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse')